Tales
by writing4mylife13
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen, but you may know me as Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor. AU and OOC. I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR ROBIN HOOD!
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away. Normally that's how a story begins, but this is no ordinary story. This isn't a story about a cocky prince saving the damsel in distress, in fact, this story is so abnormal, most people do not know the true tale.

My name is Katniss Everdeen, but you may know me as Robin Hood. I steal from the rich and give to the poor. My mother, father and beloved sister were murdered by a man so evil, the devil himself banned him from hell. His royal highness, King of all of Panem, Cornilius Snow.

I spit whenever I hear the name.

The man took from me, what I treasured most in life, my family and threatened my home. All because I would not marry his grandson, Marvel. So I took from him, what he treasured most, and it made me a wanted woman. Now, I live in the woods, a legend that the towns people tell their children.

My story has been told many times before, and in many different ways but one. The true tale.

They gave me the name Robin Hood, because it was not proper for a woman to be the hero of a story, or for a woman to wear pants instead of a dreaded skirt. It's not proper for a woman to shoot a bow, to be a theif, to be a legend.

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and this is my story. The true tale of how I saved my home, of how I have the family I have, and of how I fell in love.

This is my tale, of how I made Snow hurt the way I did, how our game of cat and mouse began, and how the odds, were ever in my favor.

* * *

_Okayy. I know this is short, but normally that's how prolouges are. I PROMISE YOU there is a method to my maddness! Chapter one will be up later tonight! Also, I know this may not flow very well, I will fix that later. I am also desperatly looking for a beta! If you know/are one, send me a PM and hopefully I will find someone to fix my awful grammar!_

_ Like it? Hate it? Have questions? Leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 1

**_3 years_**_** later**_

"Well, lookie here! It seems as if we are outnumbered Gale!" Finnick Odair yells to Gale Hawthorne. _Why am I friends with idiots?_ _Dammit Odair! You're going to get yourself killed!_

I watch as my friends are forced on to their knees by a guard dressed in familiar black colored armor. _These are Snow's men, why are they so far in the forest?_ I chuckle in spite of myself. This guy has no idea what's coming to him.

I can see all my surroundings from my hiding place up in the trees. Finnick and Gale on their knees, the guard man standing in front of my _idiot _friends, and four more guards surrounding the area.

_Piece. Of. Cake._

I look across the way, whistling out to Johanna, the scariest female (next to me of course) the world has ever seen. I see her head pop out from the trees, her short brown hair spiked, a wicked smile on her face.

Damn she's scary.

I signal for her to get ready and she nods. I pull my bow string back, aiming for the guard captain's head.

_Breathe in_

_3_

_Breathe out_

_2_

_Breathe in _

_1_

My fingers let go of the string, letting the arrow soar gracefully through the air, lodging itself in the man's head. Chaos in sues. Screaming, grunting, fighting, blood and death surround the area. The battle is over before Finnick and Gale could get up off their knees.

"Damn, that took what? Thirty seconds? A minute? I think Miss. Robin Hood just set a new record!" Finnick cried teasingly. I give him my best scowl which successfully shuts him up.

"Shit Finn, do you ever _shut up?_" Johanna cried when Finnick resumed his loud jabbering to Gale.

"Oh, come on Joey!" Johanna growled at the nickname. _Better save Odair's ass before Johanna uses her axe.._

"Finn! Shut. Up! I won't be able to save your ass if Johanna here comes after you and chops you up, and then, Annie will skin me alive, and you know what? I enjoy my skin, so for the sake of your ass and my skin, shut the hell up!" Finnick glares at me at the mention of our newest addition to our little band of thieves, Annie Cresta.

_The Cresta's were a kind family, and they were one of the several families who earned a share of all the items we have stolen from the lords of the kingdom. Their oldest daughter, Annie, was a childhood friend of Finnick's and apparently, the woman he loves. One morning while doing rounds, we found the door of the Cresta's house slightly cracked open. Finnick and I were becoming worried._

_The blood curdling scream didn't help._

_Finnick raced into the house, and I wasn't far behind. The scene that surrounded me frightened me. Blood was spattered all over the walls of the tiny house. The bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Cresta were sprawled on the floor, their faces filled with terror and shock, their throats cut. Not very far from their broken bodies, was six-year old Mitchell Cresta...his head not even attached to his body.._

_I turn my head away, but I can still see him, the image is forever burned into my brain._

_Finnick is sitting on the floor, Annie is wrapped in his arms, screaming and sobbing. Her face is pressed tightly into Finnick's neck, begging and pleading for him to never leave her. He's stroking her long brown hair, cooing softly to her, promising her that he's going to look after her, that he'll never let go._

_This is too much for me and I can't, I can't watch any more of it._

Today is the first time that Finnick left Annie for more than five minutes. When the whole band is sitting around the fire, Annie and he hold onto each other, or they don't even show up, staying in the tent they share. Johanna accuses Finn of using Annie in this delicate time, teasing him that this is the only action he's ever going to get from her, but we all know that Finnick would never do that.

He loves her too much.

I never understood love. How you could give your feelings and your soul to one person. The way that Finnick looks at Annie, his tenderness is understandable, she was just traumatized, but he tells me he does it because he loves her. And Gale and Madge! Giving each other those "secret stolen looks", it's disgusting, and I find myself needing to leave whenever they start, because you know they aren't going to stop.

When we arrive at camp, Madge is running about, and Annie is following her. Thresh and Rue, sit talking on a rock near the edge of camp. _Well at least someone's doing their job._ Clove leans against a stump in the middle of the camp site, throwing her knives at the nearest tree.

Finnick, Gale and Johanna join the group, and I stay back and watch my friends go about their business from a distance. Gale runs up to Madge, picking her up and spinning her, Finnick finds Annie and he leads her into their tent, him talking quietly to her. Johanna sits next to Clove, handing her her knives. _I have weird friends.._

I sneak away from the group, quietly taking in my surroundings. I climb up my favorite tree, taking a seat on one of the higher branches. I can see the whole camp and some of the surrounding area.

I must have dozed off, because I hear Finnick's booming voice cry;

"ROBIN, ROBIN, ROBIN HOOD! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! WE HAVE VISITORS!" _Intruders, fucking lovely._ I pull my hood over my head. It conceals most of my face; the only part you can see is my mouth. I quickly climb down, the tree, my bow slightly peaking out from under my cloak. When I arrive at the camp, Finnick is there, standing in front of a young man, with blonde hair, who is being forced on his knees by Gale. Behind Gale you can hear the screams of a girl.

"Well, look who decided to join the party?" Finnick jokes, placing his hand on my shoulder, "The master thief, Robin Hood!" I shake my head ignoring his shenanigans, and taking a better look at the young man on his knees. His blonde hair is curled, and he wears what only the finest wear in all of Panem. He looks up at me with eyes the color of the sky on a clear day.

I turn my attention away from the young man, to the screaming girl, who is being held onto by Johanna. She is looking down, and fighting hard.

"This one has some fire in her!" Finnick laughs, grabbing onto the girls arm. Her blonde hair is plaited in two braids, she looks up at me, with the same blue eyes of, of..

"Prim?"

* * *

A/N_ OH YES! I WENT THERE! CLIFFHANGER! I am so very very sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this, but I hope the wait was worth it! Anywhoo! Sorry if my grammar is awful, I do NOT have a beta yet, but I am looking! If you know any good betas I would appreciate it if you would give me their name(: Also, I did have a concern about my story being the same as "Legend" written by HGRomance, who by the way is an awesome writer, and wrote an amazing story, my story does have the same, Robin Hood concept, but my story is going to go in a completely different direction. If you have any concerns, just message me :)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will be up soon!_

_I **do not** own the Hunger Games, nor do I own the story of Robin Hood._

_Reviews are welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 2

_I turn my attention away from the young man, to the screaming girl, who is being held onto by Johanna. She is looking down, and fighting hard._

_"This one has some fire in her!" Finnick laughs, grabbing onto the girls arm. Her blonde hair is plaited in two braids, she looks up at me, with the same blue eyes of, of.._

_"Prim?"_

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"Prim we need to be quiet! Someone might find us!" I whisper to my younger adopted, sister. If you were new to the kingdom of Panem, you'd think that Prim and I were blood-related, we have the same ashen-blonde colored hair, and the same blue eyes, but she is an Everdeen, and I am a Mellark. Her eyes also hold a certain sadness a young girl of 13 should never have to bear.

But that is a different story. A story she has not yet told me, but I hope she will one day.

Prim is a bubble of curious energy. She loves exploring and finding ways to get into trouble, but she always finds a way to get out of it, me on the other hand, I never go looking for trouble, but somehow, it always finds me.

For instance, last night I had to propose to the King of Panem's granddaughter, her highness, Princess Glimmer. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful lady, but she can be a little judgmental. _She's the granddaughter of the most judgmental person in all of Panem..of course she is judgmental Peeta. _

**"****Peeta!" **Prim cries out hysterically. Her voice sounds high-pitched and frantic, and that causes me to panic. "Prim? Prim where are you? Prim!" She is no longer in front of me, and she isn't answering to me. _Dammit Prim, if this is a joke I swear to God..._

But that is my last thought when everything goes dark.

* * *

My eyes open again when I am thrown on the ground, in front of a pair of dirty, scuffed up hunting boots. I look up to see a tall, very well built man with copper colored hair. A wide smile is plastered on his face. "Well, would ya lookie here ladies and gents the man is awake!"

"Who are you?" I growl at the man. He puts his hand to his chest and cries out in mock surprise, "Do my ears deceive me? Does this man not recognize one of **_Robin Hood's_** right men?" Wait. Did he just say...Shit! Oh Prim, what kind of trouble have you gotten us in to now?

"Robin Hood did you say? I don't believe you, you do not seem to be the 'merry men' type." _Shut up Peeta, shut up do you want to die?_ my brain screams, but I ignore it, for some strange and stupid reason. The copper colored haired man threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't believe me you say? Well, watch this" he winks at me and cups his hands around his mouth **"ROBIN, ROBIN, ROBIN HOOD! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! WE HAVE VISITORS!" **Not two minutes later, a tiny hooded figure comes out of the trees. The figure moves as swiftly as a cat. The figure stops in front of me, and under the hood, I see a small smirk when the copper colored haired man speaks again, but I don't hear what he says, all I can focus on is my pounding heart and the familiar smell of musky pine, I just don't know where from.

Behind me Prim starts to struggle and scream. _No Prim, please don't do this now..._

"This one has some fire in her!" The man who talked to me before said walking over to Prim. Before I can yell at him, telling him to get away from my baby sister, the hooded figure steps up to her rescue, removing the hood to reveal a long dark braid and the olive skinned face of a beautiful, and familiar looking young woman. _Wait...Robin Hood is...a woman?_

Before my brain can comprehend the rest of that, the young woman speaks, "Prim?"

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so sorry you guyss. I know this chapter is really really short but I needed to get this one up so I can start working on the third. This one was sort of a filler chapter, and to give you a little bit of an inside of Peeta and a little bit of his backstory. I promise you guys that you will have a better chapter next time._

_Sorry if there are any mistakes, I still don't have a beta :P I hope to find one soon *fingers crossed* Hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own any of these characters, I just play around with them. They belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello my lovelies :) So I am finally done with this damn chapter, it gave me such a hard time. I haven't been very motivated because I have been busy with finals and then my dad was in the hospital ad then today was Christmas! So Merry Christmas my lovelies! :) Haha :) Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and faved and followed, I loves you haha :3_

_Anyways on to the story, none of you have probably read that, but if you did, brownies for you! Hahaha, hope you enjoy!_

**_None of the characters are mine they belong to the lovely Suzanne Collins._**

**_The tale of Robin Hood also does not belong to me._**

* * *

**Katniss'** **POV**

"Prim?"

My voice is hoarse, and I have a large lump resting in my throat. My baby sister, is here. Alive, breathing, and I'm awake...

"Katniss?"

She sounds the same as I do, like she's on the verge of tears. She's probably just as shocked as I am, if she wasn't dead, where has she been for _three years_?

"I thought you were..."

"Dead" she finishes with a whisper. Dead? she thought I was _dead?_

"You thought I was dead?" we both comment at the same time.

"So I'm guessing their sisters..." Finnick whispers loud enough for the group to hear. I shoot a menacing glare at the bronzed-haired man. He shrugs his shoulder, and then throws his hand in the air as if to say, _What? _I turn back to my little sister. I slowly move my hands up to cup her cheeks, and I pull her face closer to mine, carefully inspecting her, just like we did before everything had happened.

"Little Duck" I whisper with a smile.

"Quack quack" she smiles back, not long later, she is sobbing into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze tightly. My sister is here, she is safe, she's almost all grown up, she's...

"I hate to interrupt this beautiful reunion, _Robin Hood_, but what should we do with this one?" Finnick nods his head at the man kneeling at his feet. Before I can even say anything, the man speaks.

"Robin Hood? You cannot be Robin Hood! For you are a woman, and Robin Hood is most definitely not a woman," the camp is silent after he speaks. I survey the camp and watch as every man in my camp is either angry, pale white with fear, or both. This man in front of me is asking to be hit.

Instead I speak, "What makes you believe that Robin Hood is not actually a woman?" I rise to my feet and slowly approach the man. He laughs, and it is a beautiful sound. Husky but soft.

"Robin Hood is known for _his_ cunning and bravery. For _his_ archery skills, for _his_ kindness to the poor and cruelty to the higher classes. A woman cannot be cunning, or brave, and a woman cannot be known for their archery skills, because women do not use bows and arrows, they use pots and pans, and only certain women are kind to the poor and cruel to the nobility. That is why Robin Hood is a man, and** not** a woman,"

I can feel my anger rising. If I don't kill him, Johanna or Clove will. Everyone except Johanna and Clove, have a look of pure fear in their eyes. This man is stupid, and brave. The man is still kneeling, but no one is holding on to him. I start walking around him, slowly. I am finally in front of him, his head raised up and he makes eye contact with me.

My heart stops the moment my eyes meet his.

They are a beautiful cerulean blue, that sparkle when the light hits them. They are mesmerizing, I've never seen eyes so beautiful and kind.

"What do we do with him? Kill him?" Johanna says, walking over to me. There is a scream and then I'm tackled to the ground by my baby sister. "Please don't kill him! He and his family took care of me, please don't, _please_!" The pleading in my sister's voice convinces me.

"We aren't killing him, but he and Prim will be staying with us for a while. I wonder how much you are worth pretty boy..." but before I can finish my sentence, he's up and holding a knife up to Rue's throat. My bow is out and point at him before anyone can blink.

"Let her go and I wont kill you," I say standing my ground. I'm not letting the boy with the beautiful eyes to hurt my friends. He scoffs, and continues to hold the knife up to her skin.

"You look like a child in warriors clothing _Robin Hood_, you cannot hit me, you'll miss. Like I said before, women do not use bow and arrows -" I let loose an arrow, making sure not to hit him, but to come dangerously to it. Prim screams, and our attention directed to her.

"Peeta! Let her go! Katniss! Put the damn bow down!" she screams. We are both shocked at my sister's behavior. Her blue eyes filled with tears. I drop my weapon, and she gives me a timid smile. I turn my gaze to Peeta. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape. Rue is now able to get away.

"Finnick, take Prim to my tent, she needs rest, she's had a long day," My voice is hoarse. I can feel the anger boiling in my chest. _I want to kill this man...but I want to kiss him_...Woah. No. What the hell?! Kiss him? This man almost killed my friend, and I want to fucking _kiss _him? The fuck? I turn my attention to, what was his name? Peter?_  
_

"You" I point at him "try to kill another one of my team again, and next time I won't miss you son of a bitch. You are alive for one, and one reason only. Because you and your family took care of Prim when I couldn't. Gale!" he turns his head towards mine, "Set up a new tent, but make sure there's somewhere where we can tie him up in it, I don't want him getting away or killing anyone in their sleep. Also, we'll take turns watching him, you'll take first shift, and then we'll go from there."

I turn away from them, and head back into the forest. I need to clear my head.

* * *

_I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :) I have decided to finish Coming Home, and will probably starting a new story...the idea is different but AU. I hope you guys will like it :)_

_Reviews make me happy! And they help me write faster ;)_


End file.
